the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ark: Divisions Explanations File
The first category of organization to the Ark is the Divisions. Each Division is meant to serve a broad and integral function to the Ark. Division Leadership: Each Division is overseen by a Division Director (Director) who is himself aided by regional Division Prefects. The Director is in charge of allocating resources, overseeing the activities of Prefects and Lead Researchers, and setting policy. Directors can't be everywhere and so to perform the role of adjunct there are the Division Prefects (Prefects) who are allowed to make important decisions, pending later ratification by the Director himself. Directors are also in charge of recruiting personnel and appointing them as Security Chiefs (Chiefs), Discipline Officers, and Security Team Leaders. Security Chiefs are in charge of security for entire facilities or operations in the field. While they have only command power over Security Personnel (unless dictated otherwise by written or verbal policy) they posses veto power over operational choices the Chief belief to go against policy, endanger lives unnecessarily, or could result in lose of control over Anomalies. Discipline Officers are in charge of dealing with employees whose actions have violated policy. They have full power to both judge the actions of purported offenders and to punish them according to set policy. Decisions may be challenged by appeals to Division Prefects, but it is up to the Prefect to decide if the appeal has merit. For information on Security Team Leaders, see the Teams section file. Division Central: Nicknamed the "Hub," Division Central is concerned with maintaining the integrity, and security, of the Ark itself. Issues of personnel recruitment, career advancement, public relations, relations with other interested parties, political and legal mattes, and above all policy, are what the Hub concerns itself with. Division Central also has full authority over the Special Investigations Division whose role is to weed out potential leaks in the Ark's personnel or asset infrastructure. Firmament Division: Firmament Division deals with cases or suspected cases of Anomalies with atmospheric or extraterrestrial origins. Division assets and facilities are dedicated to data mining and information monitoring, keeping back-channels with official air force or commercial airline radio frequencies to detect cases of Anomaly activity. Weed Killer Division: Weed Killer Division is assigned to Anomalies of a plant or garden-esque nature. Doolittle Division: Doolittle Division handles Anomalies of a zoological nature. Frankenstein Division: Frankenstein Division deals with issues of fringe science experimentation, Anomaly-related or not. Babylon Division: Babylon Division deals with historical Anomalies and information the Ark has obtained pertaining to historical myths or legends. Altar Boys Division: Altar Boys Division is tasked with Anomalies of a religious or spirituality-based nature. Irregular Objects Division: Irregular Objects Division is tasked with Anomalies of trans-dimensional origins or capabilities. Unknown Colors Division: Unknown Colors Division is tasked with investigating Anomalies related to the physical laws and nature of our own universe. Brimstone Division: Brimstone Division deals with Anomalies of Occult classification. Mind's Eye Division: Mind's Eye Division is tasked with Anomalies of a psychological or mental-concept nature. Mind's Eye personnel are also tasked with performing psychological evaluations of Ark personnel for mental health issues and/or signs of Anomaly-related alterations to a person's behavioral patterns. Arkanum Division: The Arkanum is the vast system of archive facilities owned by the Ark, usually near or connected to facilities owned by other Divisions. Alchemy Division: Alchemy Division is in charge of chemistry related Anomalies, including unknown or dangerous chemical toxins, formulas, or basic-element Anomalies. They are also in charge of supplying personnel of other Divisions with chemical supplies, most importantly the Amnesiacs used to cover up Anomaly activity. Seeker Division: Seeker Division is tasked with data-mining and information-screening in order to detect Anomaly activity. They also have a secondary function of fielding personnel Teams tasked with Acquisitions and Recovery Operations. Voyager Division: Voyager Division is the division of Ark that researches trans-dimensional sciences and works in concert with Project Dark Horse. Voyager Division also raises funds, personnel and equipment to launch Exploration Fleets out into the sea of infinity. Enoch Division: Enoch Division is tasked with researching all information currently available to the Ark on the story of the Enochians, an ancient and lost global civilization led by ancient members of the Order of Creators. This can be in the form of written accounts or Anomalies believed to be related to the Enochians. Only Adepts of the Order of Creators or registered members of the Orders of Alchemy are permitted to work in Enoch Division. Enoch Division is smaller than most other Divisions, with a few Facilities around the Mediterranean and one in South America. Alpha Division: The super-secretive Alpha Division is expressly prohibited to operate alongside forces outside of the Ark and are not permitted to contact or operate with other Division personnel. Failure to follow these policies is grounds for immediate termination of employment and administration of Amnesiacs. The task of Alpha Division is to research and conduct Projects aimed at recreating the known powers of Anomalies or Supernaturals, even of other Orders of Adepts. Alpha Division has only one Facility, the Antarctica Complex, with which to conduct their Projects. All documentation related to Alpha Division, budgets and personnel files, are to be sent directly to the Senior Researchers Council and an appointed liaison they have setup for the sole purpose of secreting communication with the Alpha Division. Burned-Ones Division: Burned-Ones Division is actually a Division setup to provide continuing education and training for senior personnel. This Division provides two different functions: to provide career advances for dedicated personnel of the Ark, and to produce 'hardened' members for Projects and Teams with a high-level difficulty in their daily operations. Genesis Division: Genesis Division deals with Anomalies or Projects related to the Big Bang and various creation myths. They are also tasked with conducting research into the nature and abilities of Golem. Special Investigations Division: Special Investigations deals with major security or policy infractions within the Ark itself, as well as investigating crimes or security leaks committed against the Ark. Special Investigations is not tasked to deal with minor failure to follow policy, that is a function for Division Directors and their subordinates. Special Investigations deals with military-grade infractions such as espionage, sabotage and other major criminal behaviors committed against the Ark or Ark personnel. If Special Investigations is called in by Division Central or by policy, their authority and decisions counter those of the Division or Facility Directors. Sheol Division: Due to the highly sensitive nature of the Ark's work, persons caught attempting to compromise the Ark cannot be handed over to foreign bodies, even local governments, for prosecuting. Because of regional agreements with government officials, the Ark is approved for location-trials where judges (or equivalent government officials) are held in payroll by Sheol Division to prosecute persons who commit crimes against the Ark. Sheol Division also maintains several private prison facilities around the world to detain persons committed of crimes against the Ark.